justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dewey Crowe
Dewey Crowe is a recurring character in Justified. Dewey is one of Boyd Crowder's mostly loyal friends back from Boyd's time as a white supremacist. Dewey is an idiot, doing such things as posing as Raylan Givens in order to get back Oxycontin that was stolen from him, and also messing up a phrase from the bible which was to be used as a code of silence whenever the "flock" was being interrogated by the Marshals. Dewey's biggest nemesis throughout his appearances is Raylan, but like Boyd, Dewey does help Raylan out from time to time when it comes to information about certain criminals. Dewey was once a member of Boyd's gang during his time as a white supremacist, as well as one of three surviving members of Boyd's "flock". Dewey has not been portrayed as being in a relationship, although he was seen in the episode "The I of the Storm" with a prostitute named Ellen May. Dewey is portrayed by guest star Damon Herriman. Biography Background Dewey's father is a criminal and has served time in prison. His father has never left Kentucky. Two of Dewey's Uncles are dead (Raylan believes it to be by gunshot, but it is not said exactly how they died.) Dewey has a cousin named Dale Crowe Jr.. Dewey auditioned for a job working at Disneyland Florida as Goofy but did not get it because he could not water ski. He worked in the park but left the job because of the people he was working with (Dewey didn't want to work alongside African-American and gay people.) Dewey is also known to be a gator poacher, and he wears a necklace with alligator teeth around it on his neck. Season 1 Dewey's first appearance is in the pilot episode, "Fire In The Hole". Dewey is ordered by Boyd to kill Ava. However, when Dewey goes to her house, he finds that Raylan is there, and Raylan orders him to leave the house and re-knock at the door, and if Ava wants to see him he can stay. Dewey decides to go to his car and pull outs a scatter gun, prepared to shoot Raylan. Raylan tells him that he doesn't pull out his side arm unless he's shooting to kill. Raylan makes Dewey get back into his car, right before emptying his bullets out of his gun. Dewey attempts to threaten Raylan after being forced into his car, but Raylan slams his head into the steerin wheel. Later on, Dewey and another one of Boyd's men follow Raylan around while he drives to Ava's house in an attempt to keep Boyd from killing her. Raylan, however catches the two men trailing him, and Dewey is then hit in the face by the end of a shotgun after insulting Raylan, breaking his nose in the process. Raylan then orders Dewey to handcuff himself to the steering wheel, as well to the other man. Dewey's second appearance is at the beginning of "Riverbrook". Dewey's is transferred to Kentucky State Prison from the Lexington Federal Detention Center. He is escorted by Raylan. On the ride, Dewey begins to tell Raylan about his past life, but Raylan doesn't want to hear any of it. After bringing up his family, Raylan begins to insult them, which results in Dewey trying to punch Raylan. Raylan once again gets the upper hand over Dewey, hitting him in his already broken nose, right before forcing him to handcuff himself to the steering wheel. Dewey does not make another appearance up until the 11th episode, "Veterans". Dewey appears as a member of Boyd's "flock" of criminals turned born again Christians and manages to garble the Bible phrase that they are using as a code of silence. Later on that episode, Raylan drives up on him as he is hitchhiking. It turns out Dewey was kicked out of the flock by Boyd for masturbating, and Raylan, taking advantage of Dewey's simple mindedness "deputizes" him in order to get information about Boyd. Dewey is then ordered to run as fast as he can by Boyd near the end of the episode after learning Dewey gave Raylan information. Season 2 Dewey's first appearance in the second season is in the episode "The I of the Storm". Dewey is short on cash and visits Boyd at a bar. Boyd offers to help him, but Dewey says he has something lined up and doesn't need his cash. The next day, Dewey is a passenger on a church bus, the bus is filled with people carrying oxycontin. The bus stops at a makeshift road block and is hijacked by a passenger named Elrod, and his accomplice, Cutter who was waiting at the barrier. They kill the driver and steal the drugs. Dewey decides to go after them despite protests from Boyd that he is going to get himself killed. Dewey attempts to buy either a ski mask or a hockey mask from a sporting goods store, but to no avail, and the manager gets suspicious and mentions calling the cops. Dewey is thrilled when he finds a white cowboy hat similar to Raylan's and buys himself an outfit that mimicks Raylan's dress sense. Dewey busts in to Elrod and Cutter's place armed, announcing himself as Raylan and taking the stolen Oxycontin. A woman hidden in an adjoining room watches the whole thing. She tells Raylan everything when questioned and he quickly realizes that it was Dewey after the woman mentions a comment he made about poaching gators. Boyd later calls and tells Raylan where Dewey is located. Raylan busts in on a high Dewey as well as two prostitutes in a room. Dewey unsuccessfully begs for 5 more minutes with the prostitutes. An angry Elrod and Cutter show up and a shootout begins, but they are stopped and killed by Harlan County Sheriff Doyle Bennett after he reveals that his brother Dickie Bennett was behind the drug run. Dewey is once again hauled off to jail. Dewey appears briefly at the start of the episode, "Cottonmouth". A few episodes back, Raylan said that Dewey's lawyer said Dewey knew something valuable, but didn't buy it at first. Dewey is pulled into quarantine by jail guards after Raylan concocts a fake positive TB test to scare him and get him away from other prisoners in order to interrogate him. Dewey then confesses to Raylan in hopes he can get into a halfway house, telling him that Doyle is a crooked cop, something that Raylan already knows. Dewey tells him that James Earl Dean despises Raylan, and that the Bennetts are up to something huge, and it might have something to do with Walt McCready, Loretta's father. Season 3 Dewey's role in this season is much larger compared to the first two seasons due to Dewey being involved in the season's secondary plot: The retrieval of Mags Bennett's money. Dewey's first appearance in this season is at the end of the third season premiere "The Gunfighter". Dewey is seen talking with Dickie Bennett about tattoos while waiting in line at prison to make a phone call. Their conversation is interrupted when they see Boyd walk into the prison. Both of them are astounded, with Dewey simply asking, "What the hell's he doing here?" Dewey and Dickie watch as Boyd passes on his way to his cell. In "The Devil You Know", he and Dickie are badly beating up in a huge prison fight organized by Murphy, who then brings the two to Lance. Murphy is furious that now Dewey is a part of the plan, due to him jumping into the fight to back up Dickie, and says he is a liability. Dewey pleads that he won't tell and that he will even make up a cover story if he has to. Lance tells Murphy that he has a plan, and then takes a needle, injecting a substance into Dewey's neck that leaves him unconscious. After arriving in Harlan, Murphy takes the two men out of the back of a coroner's van, and orders Lance to take Dewey to the motel while he and Dickie head up to Ellstin Limehouse's place, and tells Dewey that if everything goes right, Dewey will be a free man. Dewey is then taken to the motel, where he is being looked over by Combs, Junior, and Lance when Murphy and Dickie arrive. Dewey tells Murphy that he is hungry while he talks to Lance, but Murphy tells him to shut up and watch TV. Dewey then asks for chicken whenever Junior asks Murphy to get some, but without coleslaw. Dewey, Dickie, Lance, Combs, and Junior soon leave to head to Mags's old store after Lance witnesses Murphy being run over by Raylan. Dewey attempts to make a run for it once they get there, but ends up being subdued by Combs and Junior. Near the end of the episode, he is being taped to a chair by Lance, and gets wheeled past several surgical items. Dewey screams, and Lance injects him once again with the same substance. Lance calls someone and says he found a way for them to make more money. In "Thick as Mud", Dewey wakes up to find himself in a tub with two stapled up incisions on his lower stomach. Lance explains to Dewey that he harvested his kidneys, and also tells him all of the symptoms that he will go through without his kidneys. Lance tells him that if he can find $20,000 within 4 hours, Dewey can buy the kidneys back, but if Dewey calls the cops or fails to get the cash, he will sell his kidneys to an interested buyer in Chicago. Dewey goes to an appliance store and only manages to get $200 from the register. Dewey then goes to a stripclub, where he is unable to get a lot of cash. A bouncer attempts to disarm Dewey, but Dewey brutally beats up the man with the butt of his gun. Dewey then goes into a convience store and asks the clerk if he knows directions to Buckeye Fork. The man does not take kindly to Dewey's usage of "God" and "Jesus Christ", and Dewey pulls a gun out on him, demanding money just for making him mad. After using God's name a third time, the clerk shoots Dewey in the leg with a shotgun from under the counter, and Dewey crawls into a storage room. Raylan soon shows up, and explains to Dewey that if his kidneys are missing that he wouldn't be able to urinate. Dewey attempts to do so in a sink, and successfully does, showing that it was all a ruse by Lance as an alternative to cause Dewey to rob various locations in order to compensate for Combs and Junior not being able to recover the money from Mags Bennett. Season 5 In "A Murder of Crowes", Dewey is seen in Court in Harlan, where he is after compensation on Raylan's abuse towards him over the months that Raylan had returned to Kentucky. Dewey refuses to take the offer sent down by the U.S Marshal's Office of 300,000 dollars in this thoughts he believes that he is only getting 300 dollars. But he is shocked when he takes the $300,000 dollars for compensation. With the money that was given to him, he is later seen to have bought Audrey's from Boyd Crowder and also bought a pistol with his name engrave in the handle. Dewey is seen playing Marco-Polo with two of the girls from Audrey's in a pool that Dewey had purchased in, Raylan asks him why he has a gun as Dewey is refused a gun because of his parole. Raylan askes Dewey about his cousins from Florida but he tells Raylan that he doesn't communicate with them and knows nothing. In this, Raylan shots Dewey's pool while he is trying to save it by telling the girls to get a bucket. In "The Kids Aren't All Right", Dewey overhears Wade Messer and Carl arguing over their money scheme, which Wade covers for Carl, saying that he was expressing his disappointment that one of the prostitutes was fired. Later, Dewey enters Audrey's to find his cousin Daryl is waiting for him. In "Good Intentions", Daryl tells Dewey that using his experience in economics while he was in prison, he believes he can help Dewey earn more income for Audrey's. Daryl determines that Boyd ripped Dewey off and tells him that he needs to confront Boyd and get his money back. Dewey visits Boyd at Audrey's, and Boyd brushes off his request for money, telling him that he needs to stand up to his cousin. When returning to Audrey's, Dewey stands up to Daryl, telling him that Audrey's is his and that he needs to leave. Daryl is impressed that Dewey is standing up for himself, but heads into a back room where Wade is brutally beaten up and Danny Crowe and Jean-Baptiste are also waiting. Wade tells Dewey that he has been skimming money as requested by Boyd. Daryl hands over Dewey a gun wrapped in a cloth, telling him that he needs to kill Wade. In "Over the Mountain", Dewey drags Messer out deep into the mountains, under the guise that they are there to retrieve money. Dewey shoots Messer in the stomach and the two have a scuffle with Dewey hitting Messer several times with a shovel. While Dewey is gone to his truck to retrieve a digging tool, Messer is gone and Dewey falls down the mountain while looking for him. Dewey tracks Messer down and is about to execute him when a family of hunters find him and Dewey leaves with them so that they don't see the dying Messer. Dewey calls Daryl and they are going to finish off Messer until they see police officers have arrived. Daryl locks Dewey up in a back trailer of Audrey's, and threatens to blackmail him murdering Messer if he doesn't work with the Crowe family. In "Shot All to Hell", Dewey has an epiphany while lying in a trailer with two of his favorite prostitutes, Teena and Mina, that if you do something you have never done before, that everything changes, his conscious possibly eating at him for killing Messer. Dewey gives the girls two of his most prized possessions: his alligator teeth necklace and a turtle dog before he departs. In "Kill the Messenger", Dewey is shown trying to sell off his pool to a potential buyer in order to have enough money to leave Kentucky. The man, however, finds the hole in the pool and refuses to buy it. Dewey scares the man off, saying that the pool was his dream and realizes he wants to keep Audrey's. Dewey tells Danny his plan of forcing Boyd at gunpoint to give them the money he owes them. Dewey and Danny go to the bar looking for Boyd. Carl warns both men that they are going to step off a mighty high ledge messing with Boyd, before headbutting Danny. Despite putting up a good fight, he's subdued by the two cousins who decide to use Carl as a ransom to get the money from Boyd. Dewey, however, cannot tell Boyd or Jimmy about the ransom due to the bad cell reception at the cabin. Relationships Family *Daryl Crowe Jr.: Cousin *Wendy Crowe: Cousin *Danny Crowe: Cousin *Kendal Crowe: Cousin *Dilly Crowe: Cousin, deceased Associates *Boyd Crowder: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Devil: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist, deceased *Pork 1: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Dickie Bennett: Associate "Flock" members *Bobby Joe Packer: Fellow "flock" member *Luther Perry: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man 1: Fellow "flock" member, deceased *Boyd's Man 2: Fellow "flock" member, deceased Captors *Ash Murphy: Prison guard, captor, deceased *Lance: Prison medic, captor, deceased *Combs : Captor, deceased *Junior: Captor, deceased Rivals *Raylan Givens: Nemesis Murder victims *Wade Messer: Associate Memorable Quotes *"Go back to poaching gators, it's safer" (Dewey posing as Raylan in the episode "The I of the Storm") *"Man, I am pointing a scattergun right at you!" (Dewey to Raylan in the episode "Fire In The Hole") *"I can't drive handcuffed to the damn steering wheel!" - (Dewey to Raylan in the episode "Riverbrook") *"What the hell's he doing here?" - (Dewey to Dickie in the episode "The Gunfighter") *"He took my kidneys Raylan, not my dick." - (Dewey to Raylan after Raylan asks if he can urinate in "Thick as Mud".) *"Holy shit. You mean I had four kidneys?" - (Dewey to Raylan after successfully urinating in "Thick as Mud".) *"These are the end times for Dewey Crowe" - Dewey to Raylan when he is cornered in a storage room in "Thick as Mud" *"What the hell is a Webelow?" - Dewey to Wade Messer in "Over the Mountain" *"God I ain't prayed in a while, I ain't fixin' to die out here in the woods like some animal, you hear me? That's bullshit. Jesus, if you help me find him, once I kill him, I swear, I'll straighten up, I'll go to church, Sunday school, whatever you want, but goddamnit, I gotta get this thing done, you understand? I ain't never asked you for shit, least you could do.." (Dewey praying to find Wade and stay alive in "Over the Mountain") Appearances Trivia Dewey Crowe is the name of the director of the Lexington-Fayette Urban County Government Division of Building Inspection in the real city of Lexington, Kentucky. Image Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 5 antagonists Category:Murderers